fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars and Okami Crossover:Oozora no Tomodachi:Transcript
This is the transcript of Pretty Cure All Stars and Okami Crossover: Oozora no Tomodachi! Transcript Celestial Art Lights Iintroduction -''The lights are on, showing Nagisa, Mana, Kuni and Issun on a stage-'' Nagisa, Mana, Kuni and Issun: Hello Everyone!!!! Nagisa: Thank you for coming to watch this movie, Pretty Cure All Stars and Okami Crosover: Oozora no Tomodachi! Issun: That name is too long.... Mana: Anyways, we will show you this!-''Shows a Celestial Art Light-''This is a Celestial Art Light! You press this button to turn it on! Kuni: Like this!-''turns it on-''Use it to support us! But you must remember some things! Nagisa: Don't light up the lights too close to anyone's eyes, escpesially yours! Mana: And don't take another person's light! Issun: If you don't have one, you muct cheer us with your deepest prayers from your heart! If you don't do that, or if you break these rules, I WILL USE MY SWORD DENKOMARU AGAINST YOU!!! Nagisa: Unbelievable! YOU ALMOST SCARED ALL THE KIDS OUT THERE! Issun;HOW MANY KIDS WATCH THIS MOVIE?! Nagisa: How the heck should i know!? Mana and Kuni:-facepalm- Anyways....enjoy the movie in 3...2...1! Spending the Summer by fighting evil!? -''The cures are shown sitting in front of a table-'' Nagisa: Uh....choosing a place for our summer is hard.... Honoka: Well, no one said this is going to be easy, Nagisa. Alice:Here you go! Some warm tea! Saki: Thanks, Alice! This looks delicious! Alice: Your welcome! Have you all decided yet? Rin:Uh...no. Still thinking... Urara: Can't we search a good spot from the Internet or something? Hikari: Yes, that's right! Anyone here have a laptop or netbook? Makoto:-''puts out netbook-'' Mana: Where did you get that, Makopi? Makopi: Must i explain every single detail of my life? Mana:-''Stares at her with sparkling eyes-'' Makoto: I'll take that as a yes...Aguri gave it to me... Miyuki: Who's Aguri? Rikka: Another Cure, Cure Ace. She is far stronger than us, and often gave us advice...She is taking care of Ai-chan now... -''Someone knocks the door-'' Alice: Ah! I'll get it! -''opens the door-'' Uh... Ellen: Who is it, Alice? Alice: It's Aguri and Ai-chan.. -''Ai-chan flies to Mana-'' Mana: Ai-chan! Ya~y! Love: Er...Aguri, right? I am Love Momozono! Nice to meet you! Aguri: Not now. I have some bad news. It involves all of us.... Ako:What is it? Aguri: Our enemies are revived again....All of them. Even Noise, who the Suite Pretty Cures have defeated. Ako: How!? Noise is Pii-chan again! He is playing with the others now! Aguri: The evil part of Noise is revived. Along with the others too. King Jikochu also joined in. They are all revived by another evil.... Yuri: And how did you know this? Erika: Do you have psychic powers?-''Thinking face-'' Aguri: Someone told me..-''shows her Love Eyes Palette- Aparently, he can communicate through here.... Erika: So...no Psychic? -''Suddenly, loud nosises comes out of the basement-'' Hibiki: What was that!? We should check it out! -Opening Starts- The Spider Queen Love: -''falls-''Ouch! Ooh! Owh! Alice: -''turns on the lights of the basement- Tsubomi: Uh...this basement is quite big... Itsuki: Let's not get seperated here... -''Suddenly, a spider-creature appear''s- Yayoi: Wh-what is that!!??-''gets scared-'' Akane:-coughs- Crybaby Nozomi: Who are you!? ???: I am Spider Queen! Erika:Spider Queen?Hum.....Never heard of you! Are you new? Or are you the silent one...? Everyone except for Erika and Spider Queen:-facepalm- Spider Queen: No...it is becaue i haven't faced you before.... Erika: So how are you so sure that you can beat us?-''Evil Grin-'' Aguri: Less taunting, more fighting! Mana: Let's go! Nagisa and Honoka: Dual Aurora Wave! Hikari: Luminous, Shining Stream! Saki and Mai: Dual Spiritual Power! Nozomi,Rin,Urara,Komachi and Karen: Pretty Cure, Metamorphose! Kurumi: Skyrose Translate! Love, Miki, Inori, and Setsuna: Change! Pretty Cure, Beat Up! Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki and Yuri: Pretty Cure Open My Heart! Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen nd Ako: Let's Play! Pretty Cure, Modulation! Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika: Pretty Cure, Smile Charge! Mana, Rikka, Alice and Makoto: Pretty Cure, Love Link! Aguri: Pretty Cure, Dress Up! -''Transformation Sequence-'' Black: Emissary of Light, Cure Black! White: Emissary of Light, Cure White! Luminous: Shining life, Shiny Luminous! Bloom: The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom! Egret: The sparkling silver wings, Cure Egret! Dream: The great power of hope, Cure Dream! Rouge: The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge! Lemonade: The effervescent of a bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade! Mint: The green earth of tranquillity, Cure Mint! Aqua: The blue spring of intellegence, Cure Aqua! Rose: The blue rose is the symbol of secrets! Milky Rose! Peach: The Pink heart is the symbol of love! Freshly-picked fresh, Cure Peach! Berry: The blue heart is the symbol of hope! Freshly-gathered fresh, Cure Berry! Pine: The Yellow heart is the symbol of prayers! Freshly-harvested fresh, Cure Pine! Passion: The crimson heart is the symbol of happiness! Freshly-ripened fresh, Cure Passion! Blossom: The flower that blooms on the earth! Cure Blossom! Marine: The flower that sways in the ocean's wind! Cure Marine! Sunshine: The flower that bathes in the sunlight! Cure Sunshine! Moonlight: The flower that glistens in the moonlight! Cure Moonlight! Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody! Rhythm: Strumming the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm! Beat: Strumming the soul's tune, Cure Beat! Muse: Strumming the goddess' tune, Cure Muse! Happy: Twinkling and Shining! The light of the future! Cure Happy! Sunny: The brilliant sun! Hot-Blooded power! Cure Sunny! Peace: Sparkling and Glittering! Rock-Paper-Scissors! Cure Peace! March: Intense Courage! A straight-out bout! Cure March! Beauty: The snow falling and gathering, A noble Heart! Cure Beauty! Heart: Abudant Love! Cure Heart! Diamond: The light of wisdom! Cure Diamond! Rosetta: A warm and sunny spot! Cure Rosetta! Sword: The blade of courage! Cure Sword! Ace: The trump card of love! Cure Ace! Pretty Cure All Stars: Big Gathering! We are Pretty Cure All Stars!!! Spder Queen: Tch! I can handle with a few girls...How did those Dark King, Boss and stuff lose to them? Black: You'll see! Let's go! -''The cures perform their 'Super Jump' towards the Spider Queen-'' Lemonade: Pretty Cure, Prism Chain!-''pulls the chain and makes the flower on the Queen's back opens-'' Black: That must be it's weak spot!-''Drags White along with her, then she hits it with a powerful punch-'' Spider Queen: Agh! White: Yes, it is her weak spot! Luminous: You're improving, Black! Black: I am not that stupid...I am even smarter than Blossom! Blossom: Well, only that time.... Happy and Heart: Huh? Rouge: Let's just finish this off!Pretty Cure, Fire Strike! Spider Queen: Aggh...I hate fire.... Sunny: Agree!Pretty Cure, Sunny Fire! Ace: And let me finish! Make Colours, Love Kiss Rouge! Please Throb, Ace Shot! Bakyuu~n! Spider Queen: The only thing i hate more than fire, LIGHT! AGH!!!! Melody: So...she is dead...? Berry: Looks like she is... Melody: Good! Now what? New friends Rhythm: Well, we should look for some clues. There is no way a giant spider can walk in here so easily... -''Everyone detransforms-'' Erika; Or could they.....-''Thinking face-'' Ellen: No they can't Erika: Damn it! You ruined my imagination! Mana: STOP!!!!Let's make sure there are no more things in Alice's house! We will split up into three teams! Leaders, we go that way! Blue and Purple, go there! And the rest, the other way! Rin: A- Nagisa: You know the other way...... Akane: Uh.... Nagisa: Alice knows.... Alice: Where is the other way? All leaders except Tsubomi and Mana: THAT WAY!!!Since when we are all smarter than you!? Tsubomi: Um...what if one of us founds it first? Sharuru: We have a special way-sharu! Candy: That's right-kuru! Hibiki: Huh? Hummy: The Miracle Double Heart Light-nya! Honoka: Uh...don't you usually make new ones? Cyphre: Well-desu..... Tarte: -coughs- You know, someone who usually makes the Lights? That someone is veeeeery lazy now... Nuts: I am not lazy-natsu! I am still thinking-natsu! Coco: Anyways, we have found a way to communicate with it-coco! As long as we are not too far away-coco! Nozomi: IT'S DECIDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Let's go! -''After a little bit of exploring, each team found a portal-'' Mepple: We found a portal-mepo! Mipple:Us too-mipo! Porun: Eh......Portal-popo? Nagisa: UNBELIVABLE! Three?Portals? Spider? What!? with the second group Honoka: This is probably a trap! with the third group Hikari: Hm. Wait, what was that noise!? -''A wierd noise comes out of the portals. A girl, mermaid, and a fat boy fall out of the protals the leaders, second, and third team found respectivly.-'' back with the leaders... Love: Uh...I think i have seen this girl before.... Saki: Uh...really? Where? ???:Uh.... Tsubomi: Hey! She's waking up! ???: Uh...where am i? Love: Um...who are you? I think i have seen you once before... ???: You don't know me? I am Kagu, the most popular child actress in the land! Love: NOW I REMEMBER! I am a fan! You are not only a great actress, but also a great dancer! Nozomi: Um....Love-chan...You need to explain to her first.... Love: Okay....-''Starts explaining-'' -''after the explanation...-'' Kagu: Oh...I see.....Hey, is the portal still here?-''Turns around to see-'' Uh...this looks familliar....Oh right! That demon..... Miyuki: Demon? Kagu: Wait! Before that, i think i might know the other two..... Coco: Oh...Nuts! Milk! Turn your lights on-coco! We found a girl who knows about the other two! We will meet up at the second group's place! They all walk to the second group's location. The lead cures and Kagu arrive first Nozomi: So....do you know her? ???: Uh.... Ellen: She's waking up! ???: Where am i? Kurumi: So...do you know her? Kagu:Wait....i think......Nanami? It really is you! Nanami: Eh!? Kagu? While Kagu explains to Nanami, the third group is..... Urara: Come on! They are waiting! Rin: Ugh.....Urara....huff....you don't know the torture.... Akane: Yeah....what the heck did this kid eat!?And why can't he wake up!? Itsuki: Maybe he's dead? Nao: He is still alive. HE'S SNORING. Alice:....stop talking, more moving please... Ako: Yeah! Move faster! Rin&Akane: WHY DON'T YOU CARRY HIM!? Ako: I am too little. Aren't you two are the physically strongest cures? Rin&Akane:-_-II Inori: Um...we are here.... The third group see the others Rin&Akane:Freedom!!!!!!!!-''they let go of the kid-'' Nanami: Oh.... Kagu: Okay! You ge-Sweet Amaterasu!! Is that Manpuku!? Nanami: I thought he is from the past! Hibiki: Maybe you guys should explain now.... Kagu: Well.....-''starts explaining and walks at the same time-'' After the very long explanation.... Inori: Eh!? You are friends with the sun god!? But i thought there is only the sun goddess! Kagu: Pooch, or Chibi, is the son of Amaterasu. Nanami: It has been about a year, huh? Kagu: Now....Who excatly are you? Nagisa: We are, the legendary warriors! Pretty Cure! Honoka: We are different teams. We are given these powers to protect worlds Hikari: There are lots of worlds! I came from the Garden of light! We also have visited...the Garden of Clouds.... Saki: Us too! We protected the Land of Fountains! Mai: And...the land of clocks too! Nozomi: We have helped the Palmier Kindom, Land of Mirrors, and Land of Sweets! Manpuku: SWEETS! I AM HUNGRY!!!! Kagu: Oh....he's awake. I will explain.....you two have to keep carrying him though... Rin&Akane: Wha!? Kagu: He hates walking. And if he even walks, it will take hours for him to catch up.... Akane:....This won't do.... Kagu: It's true!-''Explains to Manpuku-'' Yayoi: Is he really that heavy? Akane: Yes.....heavier than all 33 of us combined!!! Yayoi: Ah! Akane: Just kidding! But he is still really heavy!Ugh! Reika: Uh...i am sorry to interrupt but... Monsters appear Nagisa: Uh....Transform! Nagisa and Honoka: Dual Aurora Wave! Hikari: Luminous, Shining Stream! Saki and Mai: Dual Spiritual Power! Nozomi,Rin,Urara,Komachi and Karen: Pretty Cure, Metamorphose! Kurumi: Skyrose Translate! Love, Miki, Inori, and Setsuna: Change! Pretty Cure, Beat Up! Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki and Yuri: Pretty Cure Open My Heart! Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen nd Ako: Let's Play! Pretty Cure, Modulation! Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika: Pretty Cure, Smile Charge! Mana, Rikka, Alice and Makoto: Pretty Cure, Love Link! Aguri: Pretty Cure, Dress Up! -''Transfromations and Intros are skipped-'' Heart: The old monsters! They should be easy! Demons appear Bloom: Eh!? Wh-what are those! Kagu: D-demons!? The demons fuse with the monsters. Some Imps fuse with a Zakenna. A Death Beast fuses with an Uzaina. A Chimera fuses with a Hoshina. A Demon Nut fuses ''with a Nakewameke. A Poltergeist ''fuses with a Desertrian. An Ubume fuses with a Negatone. A Snake Sash fuses with an Akanbe. ''A Three-Faced Top fuses with a Jikochu. And finally, a Great Tengu fuses with a Kowaina.'' Black: White, Let's Go! White: Okay! Black and White punch and kick the Imp-Zakenna repeatedly, until it is weakening. '' Black: Black Thun- Imp-Zakenna: ZAKENNA! *''Attacks with a flute* Luminous: Lulun! Lulun: The power of light will always shine-lulu! *''Blocks the attack*'' White: Thanks, Luminous! Black: Black Thunder! White: White Thunder! White: The beautiful souls of Pretty Cures... Black: ...Shall crush your evil heart! Black & White: Pretty Cure, Marble Screw! Max! The Imp-Zakenna is purified Meanwhile, the Splash Star duo is dealing with a Death Beast-Uzaina Death Beast-Uzaina: UZAINA!!! *''Spins around the walls*'' Bloom: Eh!? So fast! I'm...getting...dizzy... Egret: Bloom, Hang on! *''Grabs Bloom's hands* Let's become Bright and Windy! Bloom: Okay! ''Both turn into Cure Bright and Cure Windy Bright: Moop! Foop! Moop: Power of the Moon! Foop: Power of the Wind! Moop & Foop: Splash Turn! Windy: O spirits of light! Glitter of life! Bright: Lead these two hearts on the path of hope Bright & Windy: Pretty Cure, Spiral Star Splash! Death Beast-Uzaina is purified Bright: Hehe! Take tha-*''gets hit with the Death Beast-Uzaina's remains* Ouch! Eh!? Windy: ''*chuckles* More Coming Soon.... Outtakes 1. The title is too long... Nagisa: Thank you for watching Pretty Cure All Stars and Okami....huff....Crossover Director: Nagisa.... Nagisa: It's too long! Issun: Told you so.... All: Yep... 2. What does that mean again? Makoto: Must i explain every single detail of my life? Mana:-''Stares at her with sparkling eyes-'' Akward Silence... Makoto: What does that mean again? Director: -facepalm- 3. Uh....Where is it? Aguri: Someone told me....-''Reaches for something-''Huh? Director: What's wrong, Aguri-chan? Aguri: OMG I Lost it! Director: CUT!!!!! 4. Why can't i facepalm? All except Erika and Spider Queen:-facepalm- Spider Queen: Er...why can't i facepalm? Erika: Better question, do you know where is your face and do you even have a palm? Spider Queen: Good question... 5. How old are you? Lemonade: Pretty Cure, Prism Chain! Spider Queen: Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Lemonade: ...The script says you didn't get hurt..... Spider Queen: Don't you know how old i am? Lemonade: I don't.. Director:No one actually knows...100 years, maybe? Spider Queen: Let's just go with that cause i also have no idea... 6. Kill...? Ace: And let me finish! Make Colours, Love Kiss Rouge! Please Kill, Ace Sho- Director: Whoa! How did you say Kill? Ace: Oh no! I am suffering the 'Epic Kill Sickness'! Director: What does that mean..?-_- Moonlight: I've had it once. If you are an epic character, you say the word kill too much... Director: O_O 7. You are not supposed to know! Rin: A- Nagisa: You know the other way.... Akane: Uh...... Nagisa: Alice knows.... Alice: That way! Nagisa: No! You are supposed to not know!!!!!!!!!!! Unbelivable!!!! 8. I remember that.....i forget? ???: You don't know me? I am Kagu, the most popular child actress in the land! Love: NOW I REMEMBER! I forget! All except for Love: -facepalm- 9. I remember that.....i forget? 2 Kagu: Wait.....I think.....I FORGET!!!! Director: What!? You're a real actress! How can you forget? Kagu: .....Because....I am not Kagu! -Kagu opens suit, turns out, it is Love- Director: L-Love-chan!? But....WHERE IS KAGU!!??? Love: I don't know. I just found this Kagu suit on the ground, so i put it on! Kagu walks in Kagu: Whoa....did i miss anything? I just went to the bathroom! Director: Let's start over! 10. What did you say? Kagu: Okay! You ge-HOLY SHI- Director: Kagu! What was that? Kagu: SHI-SHI-Shiranui! What is Manpuku doing here? Director: Pffft.....Nice try, but that line wasn't even on the script! Kagu: .....fu- Director: NO MORE. 11. HE'S DEAD? Nozomi: We have helped the Palmier Kindom, Land of Mirrors, and Land of Sweets! Akward silence..... Director: Cut! -''walks to the stage-'' -''Pokes Manpuku- Wha? Itsuki: I told you he's dead! ''Rikka checks his pulse Rikka: Yep....Dead....because he is an inanimate object.-''Pokes him with a sharp needle-'' Manpuku is actually a baloon, and it pops. Director: So....is the real Manpuku dead? Creepy Silhouette walking to the stage :No...... Director: ? Creepy Silhouette turns out to be Manpuku Manpuku: I was so hungry...then i smell some fried noodles, so.... Director: FREID NOODLES!? THOSE ARE MINE YOU IDIOT! ''-Chases Manpuku for an hour-'' Category:Pretty Cure All Stars and Okami crossover: Oozora no Tomodachi Category:User: curewolfy11 Category:Transcripts